


Piper's surprise.

by solesurvivor111



Category: Fallout 4, Fallout video games
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fallout 4 - Freeform, Fluff, Male Sole Survivor - Freeform, piper wright - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5742232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solesurvivor111/pseuds/solesurvivor111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long week and quite some time away from her home and sister, male sole survivor Alex decides Piper needs some cheering up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fic posted, please let me know what you think :)

It was a warm, sunny afternoon in the commonwealth. Alex and Piper had been travelling together for over two months now, she was great. There was no one else he'd rather have at his side. 

They'd somewhat established a relationship between them, both more then happy to curl up together at night. They also shared the occasional kiss, and holding her hand was his favourite thing. 

They'd also still teased each other and joked around, as if they'd been friends for years. 

The last week had been rough on them, he'd taken her along to assist the Railroad. They'd gone to pick up multiple dead drops for the Randolph Safehouse, and had encountered more raiders and mutants then they were prepared for. 

He could notice a change in her demeanour. Her smile didn't meet her eyes anymore, she seemed tired. She definitely missed Nat, they haven't been to Diamond City in some time now. 

With this in mind, he was more then happy to take advantage of the nice weather they were having. 

\--

That morning they'd arrived in Sanctuary, both exhausted. 

"I think I'm going to lie down, Blue. You coming?" Piper questioned, already headed towards the bedroom. 

Alex shook his head. "No, I have something I need to do. I'll be back in a little while." 

With that, she wandered down the hall, curled up and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two.

It had been a few hours since Piper had fallen asleep. She sat up in bed, stretching. 

"Blue?" She called out. 

A moment later, Alex peeked his head around the doorframe, grinning. 

"Get up, I have something to show you." 

Piper shot him a questioning look, but stood up. She looked through the window above the bed, noting that it was still sunny out. 

He reached out a hand towards her, and she took it. 

"Do you trust me?" He asked. 

Piper nodded. "Of course, blue. You don't even have to ask." 

"Okay. Close your eyes." 

She complied, closing her eyes and tightening her grip on his hand. He lead her outside, she could feel a warm breeze on her skin. 

They walked for a few minutes, before stopping. Piper could hear water, she figured they must be close to the creek that ran alongside Sanctuary. 

She felt nervous all of a sudden, wondering what Alex was up to. 

"Okay, open your eyes." He commanded, a light tone to his voice. 

Piper opened her eyes, and immediately felt her eyes start to water. 

Alex had set out an old blanket, with some snacks laid out. There were three Nuka Colas set out. The best part of this all though, wasn't the snacks that she loved so much. Nat was sitting on the blanket, a big grin on her face. 

Nat shot up and raced over to Piper, giving her a big hug. Piper embraced her sister back, telling her how happy she was to see her. 

Alex stood beside them, smiling. He'd asked Preston to bring Nat here, knowing how happy Piper would be. 

After the two separated, Piper looked towards Alex. 

"Blue, thank you so much. You have no idea how much this means to me." She paused, wiping her eyes. "I don't know how I can repay you." 

"Nonsense, I was happy to do it. Nat's here for a few days, just enjoy it." He replied. 

Nat grinned. "Can we sit down and eat some of this now? I'm starved." 

Piper giggled, and nodded. "Yeah, come on." She held her hand out to Alex, a warm smile on her face. 

He felt his chest tighten as he grabbed her hand, allowing her to pull him down. He wanted to see that smile every day, he hoped he could be the reason for it more often.


End file.
